Is That Even Sanitary?
by scenevampirepuppy
Summary: Basically, the Once-ler and Ted get caught during their 'activies' I'm the kitchen... Contains explicit MaleXMale activities. Don't like, don't read. It's rated M for a reason.


**AN: Okay look, the Once-ler is not extremely old in this .-. I'd say he's around 26, 27 and Ted's maybe...15, 16.**

**Contains MaleXMale sex, so if you are offended/just don't like it, then just don't read it. Alright?**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any aspect of The Lorax book/movie/anything else.**

The Once-ler pushed the younger brunette heatedly against the kitchen counter. Lips locked, Ted hastily ran his hands through the raven locks of the man in front of him and ground his hips against the Once-ler's. It wasn't even two weeks or so before that Ted Wiggins kid had shown up at the Once-ler's doorstep demanding to be told about trees. From there on, he continued coming to the Once-ler's house every day. Even after he had planted the Truffula seed and the trees began growing all around again, he still continued to go to the older's place. He even spent most of his weekends there, during which the Once-ler and Ted would promptly spend their time wandering the newly-grown Truffula forests, and seeing the animals. Eventually Ted developed a small crush on the lanky, raven-haired man. He would always blush at anything the Once-ler said. It could've been an insult for all he cared, and he'd still feel that familiar warmth flood his cheeks. At one point, the Once-ler caught on to the light red always flushing the younger's face. Hell, his ears were usually even red. The older man had then proceeded to question the teen about it. He definitely didn't get the answer he thought he would when Ted blurted that he liked the Once-ler. That was his last suggestion. Ultimately, the Once-ler and Ted would share a hug here and there, and the Once-ler even kissed the brunette's cheek once. That promptly turned into longer lasting hugs and then one day, the older man kissed Ted. Like, legit, on-the-lips kiss. The teen had immediately melted into it, and kissed the other back. The Once-ler had then pulled away and started talking about things like how Ted was 'too young' and that it could 'definitely be considered rape in some cases'. Ted then replied with a series of 'I dont't care's, and resumed their kissing. Yeah, okay, they hadn't gone all the way, but the next day Ted came over, they were both definitely ready for it. Their relationship proceeded from there, and Ted's visits were even more—if it was possible— frequent than they already were.

"O-Once-ler," The moan from the teen had broken the older man's though process as he continued to push the brunette into the countertop by the hips, although the motion of them had completely stopped. "Come o-on already." The Once-ler smirked down at the other, absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs smoothly over the younger's hips. He kissed the other quickly, then kissed a line from his lips to Ted's jaw. The teen resumed moving his hips against the raven-haired man's, placing his arms around the other's shoulders. Ted tilted his head to the side, allowing the Once-ler access to more skin. Oh, how the older man just loved the salty taste of the other's skin; the way he could make the slightest sucking motion, and there'd instantly be a reddish bruise following. The teen's neck was the worst. And the best, considering how sensitive the skin was there. One time the Once-ler had barely even messed with the younger's neck, and Ted had come with nothing but that. It always seemed to amaze the older man. But now was not the time to be considering that; the Once-ler had a willing lover right in front of him.

Once-ler hastily made to take the younger's shirt off, and Ted complied, contributing by lifting his arms. Ted in turn, took to starting to unbutton the Once-ler's vest. After several layers of clothes and preparation later, the Once-ler spun Ted around, making the younger of the two face the counter.

"Ready?" Ted fervently shook his head, as if saying 'definitely', and the Once-ler began to push into the teen. Ted gripped the edges of the counter, his knuckles turning white. Okay, maybe he hadn't been ready for that. The Once-ler let out a sigh once he was buried inside the other and laid his head on the back of the brunette's, letting the other adjust. The raven-haired man absentmindedly began to run his fingers over Ted's hips; that usually helped calm the smaller boy. Ted exhaled a shaky sigh and unattached one clenched hand from the countertop to interlace the Once-ler's and his hands, signaling the man behind him to start moving. The Once-ler sniffed, "Alright."

Ted braced himself for the pain that was sure to come and clenched his teeth, along with tightening his lone hand's grip on the countertop. It always seemed that no matter how many times the Once-ler and Ted did this, the teen never got used to the inevitable pain. It never mattered what the older man tried to do to calm and ready the brunette, it didn't ever work. On a rare occasion or two, it maybe made a slight difference—like when the Once-ler would rub his fingers over Ted's hips for a few moments—but the attempt was almost futile, for it barely did anything for the younger. But every time the older man started to move into the other, Ted always tried to keep his mind on how it would feel in a few minutes. The pleasure was always almost unbearable, especially when the Once-ler found the right, exact rhythm that had the teen begging for more. And that's exactly what happened.

The Once-ler thrusted into the brunette in a steady rhythm, and Ted just couldn't mute the near-screams leaving his mouth. It was almost unbelievable how a kid's lungs and throat could handle all that screaming; it usually couldn't either. After sex with the older man, Ted usually had a sore throat for around a week or so. Ted was practically being jolted across the countertop from the force of the older man's thrusts, equal amounts of labored breathing coming from both the brunette and the raven-haired man. The Once-ler dropped his head on Ted's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. The Once-ler could just tell that Ted was almost there, if the clenching of muscle around his member was any indicator. They were both _so_ close. Maybe just one more thrust or two would finish them off. The Once-ler brought around a hand to grab at the younger's neglected member, then stroking it to the rhythm of his now jerky, rapid movements.

"What are you two doing!? We make food there!" The Once-ler's hips came to an abrupt halt, and the two lovers whipped their heads from side to side, searching for whoever had spoken. They—much to their _extreme_ dismay—found the Lorax standing completely stunned in the doorway of the kitchen, childishly shielding his eyes from the two. Ted couldn't remember a time he'd been more embarrassed than he was right at this moment. He just wanted to crawl away into a corner and shrivel up into nonexistence. This was just _terrible_! The Lorax wasn't supposed to be here, let alone walking in on Once-ler and the teen doing despicable things on the kitchen counters! What were they to even do at this moment besides quickly pull away from each other and try their best to attempt covering themselves. The Once-ler fervently yanked his striped gray jeans up from the floor, and pulled them on, with Ted following the example. The Lorax removed his hand from over his eyes and walked into the room, Once-ler and Ted blushing and looking toward the tiled floor.

"I-I don't even-..." the two-toned ball of fur started, still seemingly stunned at the men's activities, "Is that even sanitary!?"


End file.
